


Lavished

by Maige



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, cunninlingis, some porn with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maige/pseuds/Maige
Summary: A short, intimate moment between a vampire and her lover.





	Lavished

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I never write smut anymore but here we go!   
> I watched Hellsing when I was a tiny bab, then forgot about it for many years, but the abridged version has kicked me straight into the fandom! So please have this lil smutty oneshot of my new OTP <3

He had a method. A flat, broad stroke of the tongue, pushing upwards teasingly but never fully breaching. It made her squirm, thighs quivering under his prodding finger tips. His fingertips pressed hard against the slight hollow between her thigh and pubic bone, languidly feeling the trembling muscles underneath. There was some clear restraint going on, a sense that Seras was trying with all her willpower to not close her legs in on his head. With all of the locker room talk that often went on between him and his men jokes about having a woman's thighs wrapped around your head came up quite often (and, Pip had experience with such a notion before), but with a woman with the strength to very literally crush one's head between her legs, Pip was thankful for her managing to hold back. Even with his hands pressed firmly against her, he doubted that would help all too much.

The thought almost made him snicker (it would be an incredibly ludicrous, but almost appropriate, way to die), and his eyes flickered up to her. She was seated upright, head lolled back. All he could see was her open mouth, panting and closing periodically to allow a fang to bite onto her lower lip. Said bottom lip was red and abused, all by her doing, in a self conscious attempt to keep down any embarrassing noises. Ignoring the threat of the afore-mentioned head crushing, Pip pinched at her thigh. Seras jolted and her head snapped to attention. Vibrant red eyes stared down at him, surprisingly alert and focused.

"Please keep your eyes on me, cher," Pip purred quietly. He moved his head up, nipping at the plump flesh above right above her opening, delighting in the audible gasp it caused. The Frenchman swore he saw her pupils dilate, similar to a feline when about to strike. "I want to be able to see your pretty face while I do this...you make the most amusing reactions."

Seras gave no verbal response, but her lowering her chin near her collar bone was good enough. Her face was filled with enough red to reach her neck and the tip of her ears, chest heaving, they only just started and she was already in such a state.

There was a palpable sense of pride when it came to being able to reduce what was considered to be one of the most fiercesome creatures into a trembling mess, Pip thought as he moved his mouth to its previous position and went back to work, lazily swirling his tongue. She was surprisingly warm -- not that Pip had ever considered being intimate with a vampire, but one would be quick to assume that the undead would be, well, in a constant state of cold. But she felt so warm and so alive in his hands, against his mouth, something that could've been a pulse racing under his fingers as he finally poked the tip of his tongue into her.

"Pip--!"

This was the first time she spoke since they started, much less say his name. His one eye flicked up to meet hers and he couldn't help but grin. "What is it, mignonette?" Pip questioned innocently, moving to the side and pressing his cheek against the same hollow he had been previously massaging.

"You--" Seras began and immediately fumbled, making a frustrated noise. Her hands - seated at her sides in tightly balled fists- were twitching, clearly aching to grab onto something. Pip supposed she was holding back because it was his head she wanted to grab, and further supposed it was for the same reason she was controlling her legs; except this time for the fear of possibly scalping him.

"'You what?'" Pip repeated, mouth now spread into an unashamed grin. He lifted his hand from her other thigh and in one smooth motion has spread her open, two fingers slipping inside. Seras' body once again jerked, muscles contracting under Pip's cheek, and he took this as an opportunity to push his fingers in further, scraping his nails up against her walls experimentally. He continued to move as slowly as before, rotating his index finger in small ministrations, and the trembling vampire mumbled something strangled under her breath. " _Quoi?"_

Rather unexpectedly, Seras let out something that could've been a growl, gnashed her fangs, and barked aggressively, "Just hurry on it with it already!"

A mix of emotions boiled on her features - shame, embarrassment, irritation, _need_ \- and it was all too much to the point where a jolt of excitement shot down south and he found he couldn't bear to slowly tease her any longer, shoving her legs up roughly, murmuring a heart "Yes, _ma'am_!", and burying his face in her once more, tongue moving at a feverent pace. Only now did Seras grab onto his hair, sharp fingernails threading through and yanking, bringing a flare of pain that only served to spur him on. She was yelling something, garbled and wailing and _dieu_ was she loud, pulling at him hard enough that Pip was sure she had ripped some strands from their roots.

So wound up was the Draculina from his earlier teasing that it didn't take long for her to find her release, hitting a limit when Pip took the hand that has been inside her and rubbed at her swollen clit, a more lackadaisical pace that clashed with the frantic motions of his tongue. Around him she began to tense, and then her body spasmed for one, two, three seconds --- his lover had gone surprisingly quiet by this point, some noticeably ragged breaths and perhaps a silent cry. As Seras slumped further, all the tension pulled from her body, Pip pulled away. His mouth was wet, tongue dripping, and before he could bother to wipe any of it away Seras has yanked him upwards and kissed him soundly. Her tongue pressed against his mouth, fangs threatening to pierce him, and it was such a bold move from the usually easily flustered girl it sent a thrill up Pip's spine.

"...heh," Pip breathed after she pulled away, licking his lips. He grinned, settling his against her shoulder. "I'm guessing that was good for you, oui?" That earned him a sharp, embarrassed look, one that grew all the more abashed as she cleared her throat and gestured her head downwards.

"Should I, uh --- return the favour?" Her face was as red as the blood she drank as she referred to his quite noticeable hard-on, strained painfully.

"Mm...I would like that." Pip let out a huff against her heated neck, trailing a hand down her side. "I'm rather interested in what it would be like to get head from a vampire...feel your fangs against me." He was given another sharp look and chuckled. "As long as you don't bite down, mon chou. There's a lot of blood down there, and I'd rather not literally be sucked dry."

"Oh my _God_ , Pip!" Despite her indignant tone the blonde was laughing, caught off guard by the lewd joke. Pip continued to chuckle along with her, pulling himself up to give her another kiss. Sharp canines struck his lower lip, allowing a trickle of blood to escape. After greedily licking it up Seras leaned back, eyes glowing and although still clearly flustered over what they were doing, now holding an air of confidence. She stood from the chair she had been seated on, taking Pip with her.

"So, lets continue?"

Pip grinned wolfishly, allowing Seras to yank him down to the floor with her.

" _Oui,_ let's."


End file.
